Right Side Of Me
by XxLegacyBoysxX
Summary: Love.Betrayal.Hate.Drama. What else has high school got to offer? Following the lives of a bunch of teens as they go through high school. Friends become enemies. Enimies become lovers. But love is not as it seems. Ted, Randy, Cody, John -M- OC's and more
1. Introdution

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody fom the WWE or claim to know anything about their personal lifes and/or their relationships. **

Introduction:

Ruby: Ruby will sleep with just about anyone at school because she know's that the one she wants she can't have.

Stephanie: She's kind. She's smart. She's beautiful but to him she's just an oppotunity.

Isabelle: Isabelle can keep a secret; but when the going gets tough will her lips stay locked?

Lilly: What will she do when she can't have the one thing she wants?

Melina: Her lifes a fairytale minus the happily ever after.

Krista: She's got what she wants it's up to her if she keeps it.

Scarlet: She's got everything she could dream of, but what could possibly come between it?

Randy: Does higher education come with a price?

Ted: If it's not real can you really get hurt?

Cody: He know's she like's him, but which her?

John M: Does looking forward to the furture take you back to the past?

Miz: Has he got what he wants or does he want more?

Edge: Everything's perfect' but that's when it's vulnerable?

Chris: She's got something perfect how could he possibly compete?

Santino: He can't seem to get anyone or can he?

Jack: He's got his eye set on her but can he win her over?

Tiffany: Why should she try if she's just gonna get hurt?

Luce: Everything's looking up what happen's when it all goes downhill?

Jess: She hasn't got much but she know's its enough. Or is it?


	2. Back to reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from WWE, or claim to know about their personal lives and/or relationships.**

**Chapter 1: Back to reality.**

(End of summer party)

Music blasted through the air as the last day of summer drifted away. The fire blazed in the middle of the beach as numerous bodies crowded it. The smell of the sea floated around; filling people's noses and racing through their hair.

Her brown hair stuck to her face due to the wind blowing it all over. "Come on Cody you're like the smartest guy I know" she said lightly punching his arm. She brought her cup to her lips taking a sip of her alcoholic drink.

"Well I haven't got much competition there" he laughed. Following her actions he took a gulp of his drink. Linking his arm through hers he dragged her across the sand, murmuring "Walk with me"

They walked away from the crowd, sand sticking to their feet as their walk turned into a slow jog. They came across a rock and sat on it. The sight of the rock brought memories flooding the girl's mind.

(4 Months Ago)

The dark haired guy pulled a marker out of his pocket. Pulling the cap off, he leaned against a large rock and started writing something.

"Cody what are you doing?" The small sweet voice came from a girl. Her brown hair dropped around her small face. A face that was highlighted with emerald green eyes.

"What does it look like? I'm marking our rock." He said; as though drawing on random rocks was something you do daily.

"Our rock?" She asked a look of amusement staining her face.

"Yeah our rock." He confirmed. Pulling her into an embrace he pressed his lips against her soft, pink, precious lips he stole a passionate kiss…

(Back at the party)

"You remember when we first came here?" She asked tracing the rock with the tip of her fingers. The first sign of a smile came across her face.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" He said his head lost in thought. "I said it was our rock and you just looked at me as if I was crazy."

"Not crazy." She assured him. "Just weird." She placed her head on his shoulder her mind stuck in the past. He cupped her head in his hands as their lips got close, she felt her whole body tingle as their lips met and a slow deep kiss progressed.

Near the front of the bonfire a couple were engaged in a deep passionate kiss. Fingers in twined as they brought their lips apart.

"Hey Melina. John." A guy caught their attention, "I was wondering if you guys are coming back to my place?" A guy with a worn out t shirt and some god damn ugly shorts shouted from the other side of the bonfire.

"Actually Ted, we were just gonna head home." John shouted back.

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing." Ted told them as he stumbled away.

"Well I think we do. A bunch of drunken idiots dancing about." Melina laughed as she hugged into her gorgeous sexy boyfriend.

"You wouldn't dare." She shouted as water dripped from her long blonde hair. "Give it back." She pleaded as she ran towards the sand and grabbed the first towel she saw, she ran back down towards the sea and splashed the guy standing holding her bikini top in his hand.

"Give it back." Krista shouted pulling the towel up.

"Come get it." Miz teased waving it in the air.

She ran over to him and started jumping up trying to reach her bikini top as he waved it about her head. Catching him off guard she dropped her towel and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and pressed her lips against his. She deepened the kiss but soon pulled away.

"Come on stop teasing." He moaned raising his eyebrow as his eyes slowed moving down to her bare chest.

"I'll stop teasing if you do. Give it back." She whispered in his ear as she slowly started kissing his neck.

"Fine you win, I'll give it back." He handed it to her whilst walking up to the beach and laying her on the sand as he lay beside her.

She rolled over and now lay on top on him with her head pressed against his large, smooth, bare chest.

"So I gave it back but you still haven't got it on?" He questioned.

"Yeah well I figured you liked me better like this." She said looking up and smiled at his sexy smirk.

"What makes you think that? I personally think you look good naked and fully clothed thank you very much. But your right you do look better." He joked.

"Shut up." She softly smacked his chest as she planted a quick kiss on his fine kissable lips.

"Hey guys you coming to my party?" Ted shouted as he stumbled on the sand.

"Yeah Ted we'll be there soon." Krista shouted a reply.

"Do you really wanna go?" Miz questioned her.

"Well no I wanna have sex on the beach. Of course I wanna go that's why I said yes." She replied. "Fasten me up." She demanded politely.

"Well I'm up for sex on the beach if you are." He said with a huge smirk on his face as he fastened the last of her bikini.

"Yeah well I knew you would be. You're up for sex anywhere, like that time in your parents pool." She smiled.

"What. They were on holiday, it's not like they found out. I mean if they were home they probably would have found out because you're pretty loud when it comes to sex." He defended himself.

"I'm so not. Anyway you don't seem to mind." She said as she put her head in her hands.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." He jumped up and wiped the sand off his shorts.

"WOOO this party rocks!" Ted shouted as he put his drink in the air and spilt it all over himself.

"Hey, Ted have you seen Cody anywhere?" Scarlet Cody's girlfriend questioned.

"Oh hey babe." Ted said as he flung his arm around her shoulder. "Ermm no I haven't. You having a good time?" Ted asked taking a sip of his beer. "Damn it's all gone." He said as he took a look in his empty cup.

"Maybe that's because it's all over your shirt dumb ass. If you see Cody anywhere tell him I'm looking for him." She demanded as she walked away.

Ted opened his bedroom door only to see his best friend making out with a brown haired beauty.

"Woah Scarlet you look different." Ted said analysing the girl who looked nothing like Cody's girlfriend.

"Scarlet?" Said the brown haired beauty, a look of confusion crossing her face until she took in the situation. "Um, yeah I know I curled my hair."

"It looks great" He told her giving her thumbs up "Anyway Cody, I just came to grab a new shirt. I spilt beer all over this one, I think." He noted. Stuffing his shirt in Cody's face he asked "So is it beer?"

"Yeah" Cody said pulling away.

Ted took off his shirt revealing his very toned very tanned hot body "Hey Cody I don't think I need a shirt. I mean I look so hot right? Scarlet what do you think?" A drunken Ted asked.

"Yeah man whatever. Just get out already." an angry Cody told him.

"Yeah Ted you look better than ever."

"Oh Cody I forgot to tell you Scarlet was looking for you." Ted said in a confused tone "Hell it doesn't matter looks like she found you anyway."

"Yeah I sure did." The girl who pretended to be Scarlet went along with it.

"Ok dude have fun see you tomorrow and ermm yeah stay out of trouble. I'm gonna get back to the party or should I say my party." Ted said happy as ever as he left the room.

"Well that was awkward." The girl mumbled.

"No Jack I'm sick of this." Steph shouted so her boyfriend could hear her above the loud music.

"Sick of what?" He shouted back.

"You, checking out every girl that walks past. It's over and this time for good." She screamed above the music.

"Fine there's much better looking girl's here anyway." An angry Jack shouted at his ex-girlfriend.

Steph walked away with an angry look on her face but she was also sad at the same time. She kept on walking and end up outside of Ted's beach house and found herself sitting on the sand letting the water swoosh up and touch her feet. She didn't want to be alone right now but she had no choice no one seemed to like her no matter what she did. They all loathed her because of who her father was and they thought that she would use her father as an advantage to get into the college she wanted, even though she didn't she worked hard to get good grades and never use her daddy as an advantage to cheat her way through school.

"Hi" A male voice, that Stephanie didn't recognise said as he sat beside her in the sand.

"Hi" She gave a simple reply.

"So you enjoying the party." He asked taking a mouthful of beer from his cup.

"Not really." She replied.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well first of all I broke up with my boyfriend, then he told me he didn't care and there was much prettier girls here anyway. I can't believe I just told you all that considering I don't even know you." They both laughed.

"Yeah well it's always better to tell a stranger than someone you know because that way you know that you won't see them again and by the way my names Randy, Randy Orton." He told her holding out his hand for her to shake. "Believe me I know who you are but you probably won't know me, Stephanie Chambers, nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Chambers as in your dad's like admissions of all colleges?" He questioned.

"Yeah that would be me."

"Nice." He said as he nodded his head "So I guess it's not gonna be hard for you to get into college then is it?" Randy exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't use my dad to get into college; I work hard and get good grades to get there myself." She explained. "But it's still hard because everyone thinks that just because my dad is in charge of who gets in I can pick where I wanna go and I don't have to do anything but ask him, but it's not like that at all."

"Wow so you really don't use it as an advantage then." He said in a sweet tone.

"No I don't." She told him "Well at least someone believes me I think." She giggled.

"Yeah I do." Randy told her "Well I better get back to the party see you around Steph."

"Yeah bye Randy." She waved to the hot guy walking away.

Ted and Randy stood at the kitchen counter refilling their drinks.

"I just got laid." A guy named Jay told them as he put his hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Score. Who with?" Ted asked as he high fived the guy.

"This hot chick named Ruby." He replied.

"Dude it's not hard to get Ruby. Even Santino over there got Ruby." Randy notified him.

"You still got some dude." Ted congratulated him.

"Yeah probably some STD's." Randy smirked.

"Dude she's on the pill that's like a condom for women." Jay explained before grabbing a drink and getting back to the party.

(First day of school)

"So you feel any better?" Lilly asked her best friend.

"Yeah it was probably just a bug. But I'm bummed I missed the party how was it?" Isabelle asked.

"Well the usual people passed out all over the place. How was your night?"

"Well just caught up on One Tree Hill not as good as it sounds." She explained. The restroom door opened and a girl with long black hair that was curled then rushed in to a ponytail walked in. Her bangs lay to the left side of her seemingly flawless face. When she saw the two girls she smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hi Isabelle, Lilly" said the girl before slipping past them.

"Hey Steph" said Isabelle giving a smile, while Lilly just stood there looking annoyed. The duo walked out the restrooms but not before saying good bye to Stephanie.

"Did anyone get action last night?" said a voice that could only belong to Jack Swagger.

"Yeah, Cody" answered Ted, who wore a pair of stylish shades due to his massive hangover. "I think."

"So hot guys and only 1 gets action." Jack complained.

"Jacky boy are you hitting on me?" Randy asked taking a step back.

"No dude it's just not fair that we haven't had any action." Jack told the 3 guys standing in front of him.

"How is that not fair?" Randy asked.

"I dunno dude it just is, anyway me and Steph broke up last night." Jack said changing the subject.

"Yeah I heard tough break." Randy said sympathetically.

"Are you kidding me way to get out of that one dude." Ted said putting his hand to get a high five from Jack which never happened.

"Anyway guys I think we should be getting to the hall." Cody finally contributed into the conversation.

(In the hall)

Principal Kennedy stood in front of the whole school giving the school kids a very boring speech about how the school was gonna change this year.

"The first school change is the uniform, this year the school will have a strict uniform code and you can receive your uniform from the door before you leave, uniform is not required to be worn until tomorrow. The second change is student voice I know none of you know what student voice is so I'm going to tell you, student voice is like a council 2 students from each form tutor will be selected to give ideas about new things they would like for the school. If there are any volunteers inform your tutor and I'll get back to you. The third and final change is in the P.E department girls and boys P.E is now mixed that would be all if you could collect your uniforms at the door and head straight to your first class thank you." Mr Kennedy told the school.

"Excuse me do you know where I could get a class schedule." A blonde girl asked Stephanie very politely.

"Yeah I'll take you if you like, I'm Stephanie by the way you must be new here." Stephanie told the blonde bombshell.

"Yeah thanks I'm Tiffany and this is my twin Alex." Tiffany introduced herself as well as her twin brother.

The trio walked down the hall to the main office "Hi my names Tiffany and this is Alex we've new here and I haven't been given a class schedule yet could we get one here please." Tiffany asked Doreen the lady at the office.

"Last name?" Doreen asked the blonde girl stood in front of her.

"Riley." Tiffany answered.

"Here you go Alex and Tiffany Riley." Doreen said as she handed them a piece of paper each with their classes on.

"Thanks." Tiffany replied before walking out of the office with her brother and Stephanie right behind her.

"Well I better get to class I'll see you around Tiff, Alex." Stephanie told the two.

"Yeah ok and thanks." The blonde said.

"It's no problem." Steph replied before walking down the hall, turning a corner and now could not be seen.

"Come on let's get to class." Tiffany told her brother.

"Sorry I'm late Sir." Stephanie said as she walked through the door and every single pair of eyes darted straight to her and stared.

"It's ok, just don't make it a habit, now take your seat and copy the notes down from the board." Mr Lancaster demanded her.

"OK Sir." Stephanie said looking around to spot an empty seat right at the back of the room. She headed towards the seat with her held down and was relieved when she finally reached it.

"Aww so we meet again." Randy said in a quiet tone.

"Yeah it looks like it." Stephanie smiled.

"We go from never seeing one another, ever and now all of a sudden you're everywhere I turn." Randy said.

"Well maybe, just maybe I'm stalking you." She suggested.

Randy looked at her surprised to hear what she'd just said "Well I can't say I blame you." Randy winked.

"Yeah my mother always told me I had bad taste in men." She laughed quietly.

"Well didn't your mommy ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover?" Randy asked.

"Yeah she did I always thought it was bad advice." Steph giggled.

Flicking her hair back Lilly picked up her pen and started jotting down notes into her exercise book, while her partner Ted tried to copy. He kept peering over her shoulder but couldn't quite see the exact words and ended up getting only half the page.

"Ted, quit it your annoying me." Lilly told him, whilst shoving him away from her. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Can you keep the noise level low?" He asked making a movement with his hand, "got a hangover here."

"My fault how?" She asked, the annoyed luck on her face growing with every word. "Look you don't even need this." She said her voice calm and cool. "It's for a different class." She explained.

Ted looked down at his work, not pleased at the confusion. He began to tear the page out, when finished he crumpled it up and tossed it in the bin. "Lilly, you know that you should sign up for that student voice thing." He suggested.

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"Because it's like your thing, I mean you like being in control bossing people about." He told her.

"Well I suppose it could be ok, I mean Isabelle's already signed up, so it wouldn't be that bad." She thought aloud. "So how messed up was your house after the party?" She asked, her head not all into the conversation.

"Dunno I crashed at Randy's," he notified her. "Hey that reminds me were you even there?" He asked, scribbling on his paper.

"Yeah only for like an hour then I went. Oh and Isabelle said she's sorry she missed it." Lilly responded.

"Yeah were going bowling tonight with Cody and Scarlet." Ted told her.

Lilly smiled, not really wanting to talk about her best friend's great love life while her own was in pieces.

The bell rang which signalled it was lunch. The halls filled with students as they exited their classrooms and began making their way to the lunch hall.

Tiffany made her way to the lunch hall, although she didn't want to for the fact that she hadn't even made any friends and knew she would have nowhere to sit or better yet no one to sit with. She entered the hall where a lot of students sat eating and engaging into conversations, looking around she spotted Stephanie sitting alone and decided since she helped her this morning it probably wouldn't hurt to sit next to her for lunch.

"Hi is this seat taken?" Tiffany asked with a smile on her face hoping the answer would be no go ahead sit down.

"No please sit if you like." Stephanie replied happy that at least one person would sit with her.

"So why are you sitting alone?" She questioned as she took out her packed lunch that her mom made her this morning.

"Well in this school you have the jocks, the bitches, the nerds, the cheerleaders and the people who are willing to sleep with anyone and believe me none of them even like me." Stephanie explained to the blonde haired beauty sitting next to her.

"Well why don't they like you? You've been really nice to me since I came here." Tiffany told her and asked yet another question.

"The only reason they don't is because of my father. He's like in charge of who gets into college and everything so everybody thinks I will use that to my advantage, but the thing they don't know is that I don't even speak to my dad anymore." Stephanie told her story.

"I wouldn't think that you were the type to do that. Well at least now you have me." Tiffany told her new friend.

"Really, you don't have to talk to me." Stephanie explained to her.

"Yeah I know, but I want to talk to you." Tiffany exclaimed "Hey who are those people that my brother's sitting with?" Tiffany asked pointing to a table with a lot of people laughing.

"Well there's Randy, Ted, John, Jack, Cody, Miz, Krista, Scarlet, Isabelle, Lilly, Melina and Jay. There are like the people that everyone wants to know and be around and I don't really see why." Stephanie explained to her new friend.

"Ok, so who's that?" Tiffany asked pointing to a pretty brown haired beauty sitting in the far corner alone.

"That's Ruby no one really associates with her unless they want one thing." Stephanie said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Sex, the only time people talk to her is if their want sex because they know that Ruby will give it to them. I mean Ruby will sleep with anyone and I mean anyone." Said Steph.

"So basically people just use her and she lets them?" Tiffany asked yet another question.

"Yeah pretty much." Stephanie answered just as the bell rand to signal lunch period had ended "well we better get to class, what you got?"

"Ermm Healthcare you?" She asked.

"Same do you wanna head over there?" She asked.

"Yeah sure let's go." Tiffany answered as she picked up her bag and flung it round her shoulder.

The second bell rang and by this time everyone was already seated in Miss Snell's class as she spoke about all the care a baby would need.

"A baby needs to be taken care of every second of the day. That's why I have picked partners for you and assigned you with a baby doll that acts like a real baby to take of, you will be assessed and it will be part of your grade, so I don't want anybody messing around. You will have the baby for 3 days and return on Wednesday with your baby and the baby pack you will receive. Any questions?" Miss Snell asked.

"Is it up to you and your partner who takes care of it or does it have like a schedule on who has it what part of the day?" Tiffany asked sitting from her seat in the front.

"No I leave the choice up to you and your partner." Miss Snell answered "Anymore?" She asked.

No one put their hands up which implied no one had any questions.

"Right well if that's it I'll read out the list of partners first we have Randy and Lilly, Ruby and Alex, Jack and Tiffany, Kyle and Demi, Craig and Molly, Jake and Brooke, Connor and Summer and last but certainly not least Ted and Stephanie. Right if you would like to come and collect you baby with your partner you may leave and have a good few days with you knew child." Miss Snell said as she sat down waiting for the class to come and collect their new pride and joy.

"Why him it could have been anyone but him why me why do I have to get stuck with Ted." Stephanie thought to herself.

"Right well have a fun time people and I will see you and your baby on Wednesday." Miss Snell told the class before they all left the room.

**What do you think love it/hate it? Tell me what you think. Please review.**


End file.
